User talk:Godliest/Archive 9
So i herd First, and fresh spam :D - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:33, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :so tell me how you leave a guild :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:33, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::You click on the little MSN like icon next to your name in the guild roster. Then the option pops up. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:34, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::FIRST!! Again!! YAY! [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 06:36, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::In before ninja! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:36, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::and thanks too :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:36, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Nej! I believe i was first. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:38, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::I believe Edru Viransu was first! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:44, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Pfft, man kan ju see klart och tydligt att jag var first. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 06:44, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No wai! Du e ju en sån där svenne! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:45, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Kig i History. Jeg er først. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:45, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Stop talking French please. wow. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 06:47, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Up the ass dialect? 06:48, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Sign more pl0x nub. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 06:52, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Signing is for newbs. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:52, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::French? - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:54, 21 March 2008 (EDT) WAT? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:55, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :OOOMG! Triple edit conflict! Anyway, that's so Swed! QQ less. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 06:56, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::VOLT! Yeah, sweds QQ all the time, stupid newbs. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:56, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::<3 Scandinavia - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:57, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::yeah, they all QQ so much there [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:58, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm Dutch. :() ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 06:59, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::dutch are b0ring bcz they no QQ. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:59, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Q_Q. WTB More Edit Conflicts pl0x.... [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 07:01, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Q_Q edit conflicts with others are for nubs, real men get it with themselves. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:02, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Happens all the time with me. Kinda annoying. Also, what's your IGN? - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:03, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Dance With Spears. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:05, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::poop ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:06, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::nice ign... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:06, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::MY IGN in PvP is "This Was A Triumph". I win. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:14, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I'm making a note here --71.229.204.25 07:14, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::HUGE SUCCESS! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:16, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::It's hard to overstate my satisfaction. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:20, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Aperture Science --71.229.204.25 07:22, 21 March 2008 (EDT) 2bednao ::::::::::::::We do what we must, because we can. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:25, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::For the good of all of us. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 07:27, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Except the ones who are dead. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 07:40, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::But there's no sense crying over every mistake [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:23, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::You just keep on trying 'till you run out of cake. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:42, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::And the science gets done and you make a neat gun [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:43, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::For the people who are... - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 08:51, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Still Alive. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 09:09, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I'm not even angry. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:12, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I'm being so sincere right now. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:25, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Even though you broke my heart and killed me. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:25, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::And tore me to pieces. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:26, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::And threw every piece into a fire. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:27, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::As they burned it hurt because, - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:32, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::I was so happy for you. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:33, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Now these points of date make a beautiful line. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:34, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::And we're out of beta we're releasing on time. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:34, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::So I'm glad I got burned. - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 09:42, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Think of all the things we learned [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:38, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::COMBO BREAKER Lord Belar 11:49, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:50, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::You've got to learn to finish these things before I wake up. :P Lord Belar 11:51, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Wake up later! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:52, 21 March 2008 (EDT) so i herd u want to join EmHk are you in yet? I don't troll my roster often. Also, how nub are you? As long as you're cool (like rl cool) then you can join :p But I'm a bit concerned that you don't know how to leave your guild ;o ;p. Anyways bai -- Nova -- ( ) 10:27, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :Shouldn't be concerned that I can't leave the guild, it's rather a proof that I don't do that very often ;D. I've only been in two guilds due to my quite "unstable" activity and the last one I left for 2-3 months ago. And I can promise you that I'm rt cool :P. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:37, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::and I'm only nub at knowledge of HA/GvG/TA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:41, 21 March 2008 (EDT) Guilds r 4 nubs. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:02, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :it was very silent here today. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:02, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::So I herd. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:05, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::You did? :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:11, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::So i herd u broke the chain. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 18:30, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I heard I'm bored of so i herd chains, and there was none. Come up with something new kthx? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:32, 21 March 2008 (EDT) No U! [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 18:45, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :NO U! kind of boring too :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:46, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::NO U! yeah I know.. ohwell.. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 18:50, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::wtf? boredom of a different type Lord Belar 18:52, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::CAREBOX! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:53, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Wtf? ^^ kk no more chains for me, Rspike gogo. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 19:00, 21 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ranger spike? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:56, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yes sirr! Leet stuff. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 16:08, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::8 Rangers :P I saw Mo/R in RA today, used Frozen Soil (or whatever it's called), power shot and apply poison. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:10, 22 March 2008 (EDT) seraphic blazestar iz mai ign. soz. i r not playing gws today (like, *play* gws. i only got on for a bit to watch dark aura win halls) so i shall invites you tomorrows. -- Nova -- ( ) 20:05, 21 March 2008 (EDT) :kk, gud. I need invite, looks fucking empty without a cape :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:30, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Kid whining I wanna be a Phail master. I wanna be a Phail master. Or i'll whine at you :D can i be Phail master? plzplzplz! Zyber 17:16, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :Prove that you phail you must. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:21, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::Does spam count as Phailing? Does spam count as Phailing? Does spam count as Phailing? Zyber 17:22, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::No, it just makes you look stupid. Lord Belar 17:23, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Right Lord Belar is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:23, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Awwwwwww :( Zyber 17:24, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::QQ you shall not, hope there still is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:26, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::What is hope? also, Q_Q Zyber 17:26, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Emo hope is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:28, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::COOL :D (you got a razorblade? plz! Zyber 17:29, 22 March 2008 (EDT) EDIT: forgot the other paranthesis or whatever it's spelled, adding it here : ) Zyber 17:30, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Carry razor one must always, else no Emo you are. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:31, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Then no hope is there? WAH! Zyber 17:32, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Practice more you must. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:33, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: :( did i say i'd whine? Oh, i did :D WHINE! Q_Q Q_Q Zyber 17:35, 22 March 2008 (EDT) Q_Q Q_Q ::::::::::::::Pr0n watch u must. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:36, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::OK, that's stretching it. Zyber 17:38, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::You're now on the list for saying that porno is bad. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:43, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::YAY :D (i just gotta say it first though, only indicated it before.) Porn iz BAD! Zyber 17:44, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Your indication was more fail as saying porn is bad could be taken as sarcasm. Porn is awesome! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:46, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Well, now i've done both :D I'm teh new Pahil master :D all hail me :D (guess you sespected some more spam when i got nominated :D 17:48, 22 March 2008 (EDT) (Okay, now i can't spell :S Because i Phail :D) Zyber 17:49, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Haxx Masters they hail, Phail Masters they lol at. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:55, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Then all lol at me :D (i need the attention :D) Zyber 17:56, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Attention whore you are. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:01, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::You speak like Yoda do. Zyber 18:03, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Yoda speak like I do, so he does. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:06, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Yoda is a copypaster. Zyber 18:24, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Copypaster he is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:25, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Indent fight we have? Zyber 18:34, 22 March 2008 (EDT) '''Svensk Combo Brytare!' Speaking of Phail Masters.. you gotta update the Haxx Master list.. I'm not on the list yet Q_Q. [[User:Display|''' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 08:27, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Html! Basically I've got some nice html coding to make collapseable and expandable things which I need for my sandbox, however I'm a bit confused about the coding. I would like some help from someone who knows something about html+wiki coding as you can't just copy paste the html in and see it working. Got some Java coding in it too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:05, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :A shameless bump that isn't minor edit. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:07, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::Sorry. Totally no idea what you'r talking about. But if I knew, I would soooo help you. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 18:17, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::(ec) AFAIK java won't work in wiki.. '~ ĐONT TALK' 18:19, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::That's sad. Is there a way to make something expandable. And you wouldn't Display because you hate me Q_Q. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:20, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Alright, gotcha. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 18:20, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::It was probably you who banned java. Because you hate me Q_Q [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:23, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Btw your emo spongebob rocks. '~ ĐONT TALK' 18:27, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yeah, he's my only friend because Display hates me Q_Q. I'll stop saying Display hate me now btw, it's getting old.[[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:29, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Pfft.. You hate me.. Q_Q. [[User:Display|' 文Display']] wtb mes tomes 18:34, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Emos are so kewl. I'll go and watch pr0n now. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:36, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Porn is bad. Zyber 18:38, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::so i herd. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:39, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::pr0n>everything. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:47, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Pron is still bad :) And if your statement is also true, then everything must be really bad :S Zyber 18:55, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::'PR0N''' nothing else. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:59, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Try putting the java in your monobook.js. Lord Belar 19:02, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::No U! wtf is monobook? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:47, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Team Fortress 2 Do you have it? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:54, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :No :( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:56, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::Damnit, boy. You better get yourself a copy. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:59, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :::But I ain't got no muneez. New comp stole them all! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:00, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::::You should get yourself a job then! D:< And WTF, people are BBQ'ing outside, while it's FUKKEN FREEZING D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:01, 23 March 2008 (EDT) :::::I want BBQ!!! And job is for newbs, then I couldn't troll this site as much :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:07, 23 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::BF2142 for teh win:)-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Let's']] ) 08:07, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Shut up noob. TF2 wins the internet. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:28, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Agreed. Played over at a friend. But I suck at all FPS games. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:48, 24 March 2008 (EDT) BF2142 sux much. TF2 is epic win. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:58, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :Late answer is late. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:59, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::Well I was sleeping, so stfu! ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:02, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::Sleeping from 22th march to 24th march? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:03, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::The BF2142 comment was posted today at 8am...? nub much? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:07, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::And your last comment was 22th march? nub moar? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:10, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::So maybe I don't visit your talk page every day. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:11, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::NUB! :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:13, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Just to end this NUB comedy:) Personally I have nothing against TF2 but i like 2142's atmosphere more. I think this is nothing to get exited about. Stop trollin' guyz xD-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'Let's']] ) 02:21, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Exited? Is that when you have walked out of something, or? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:03, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Or excited maybe.. :P ~ ĐONT TALK 06:55, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Could've been, but I doubt it. He must have meant exited ^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:22, 25 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Uh oh sorry for the mess I meant Excited, just a typo:)-- Korineczek--([[User_Talk:Korineczek|'21']] ) 14:00, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I understood that, just fun to joke with you :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:41, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::GODLY!!!!!! Wanna do something later? GW has me bored. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:44, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::YES! I'm also bored :P Observing HA 24/7 is quite gay. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:53, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::You prefer PvE or PvP? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 07:59, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::PvP. PvE is kind of fun, but boring with my para just mash button 1 and the team win. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:00, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::We could sync into RA or something equally gay. Not really in the mood for vent tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:05, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::TA imo, no need for vent there. It's just go full out lol. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:06, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::I'm probably going to be a huge faggot and run EDA tonight. Trying to find something else to play since they nerfed the penetrating ranger. Plus my god damn ping keeps spiking out to like 500ms at random times. Think I'm going to just run my interwebs through the ethernet port rather than the wireless card. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:12, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Or observe HoH that's kind of lame too :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:13, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I managed to log out while writing that comment... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:14, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Well done you. I was obsing HA for a while but stopped when everything on offer was pretty much a blood spike. That's probably screwed now with AG and Augury nerf, huh? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:17, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Nah, SoG (#78 or something) was running it. Otherwise rit spike held the hall for quite a long time. Lots of escape rangers and legoway. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:18, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I might obs for a little bit to check SoG's build out. Escape rangers will probably just be randoms doing sway. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:23, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Sway lose in 99% of the cases in HoH too, which is quite fun to see :P Otherwise I've only seen SoG once, but they pwned quite a lot. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:25, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Because sway is pretty uncoordinated at the best of times. Rawr, myself, and a couple others managed to win with it, but there was a pretty good Legoway team haunting HA so we didn't get very far tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:33, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::: :P Well it's not very good for HoH anyhow. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:34, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yeah it's pretty much a Fame farm team that you know is only going to go a couple rounds before being smeared across the floor. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:38, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yah, but it's good for fame farming :P Easy and lame. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:39, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::so anyway I'm thinking it's probably my new PCs wireless card or the ethernet cable I changed my wireless router to that's causing the periodic lag. If it's the cable, I can swap it back and hurray. If it's the wireless card then I have to try just connecting the PC to the modem directly. Otherwise everything just stops happening for about 3 or 4 seconds. Usually in the middle of an attack chain or something fun. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:03, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Now you can finally blame something for your lack skills! You should add a # before the numbers when writing codes for what color the text should be in. In your case it should be #330099 and not 330099. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:33, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Totally. But it's pretty fucking annoying when your comp is running GW in near-HD quality and it can't even hold a connection. Also, you should suck my #dick. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:42, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::My computer is quite overkill to play GW, could probably handle Crysis on almost full graphics :P And you should fix it, then it actually shows the correct color! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:55, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'd need to get a better graphics card probably eventually mebbe. But that's the only shortcoming in the system and it was about 500 cheaper than the one I wanted. I can easily get something like a Dual 512mb card for under that. Also, it shows up fine for me. Even on the Wii. WHAT GOD AWFUL BROWSER ARE YOU USING?! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:03, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Mozilla Firefox. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:47, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Firefox is made by Furries. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:50, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Why else would you use it? :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:51, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Internet explorer ftw. :P --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:52, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::If ftw stands for Fuck This Wobbuffet than you're comment is true. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:55, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I herd tails were pretty secksy - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:57, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::I herd Wobbufets have no skillz. >.> --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:59, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Wobba Wobba!? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:59, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Pika!? --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:01, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::WOBBA! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:03, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::so i herd this page is a total 51kb long... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:04, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::Nope it's over 53kb long. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:07, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::I herd u like Mudkipz--/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:08, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Mud [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:10, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::Kip [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:10, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::o'rly? --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:12, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Mudkip? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:17, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Squirtle? --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:19, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::RAYQUAZA! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:24, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::KEOGRE! --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:30, 26 March 2008 (EDT) Meh Guild* *Pedia heheMercurius Ter Maxim 16:56, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :And you still forget to sign? :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:00, 24 March 2008 (EDT) ::Invisible comment is invisible. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:01, 24 March 2008 (EDT) :::so i herd this page is over 51kb long... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:05, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Nope it's over 53kb long. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:07, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::53kb is over 51kb last I checked...? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:11, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::ur too smart ~ ĐONT TALK 11:13, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::inorite? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:13, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Fail? --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:16, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::i dont know whats ino QQ ~ ĐONT TALK 11:16, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::ino? --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:18, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::nvm, noino ino. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:21, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::ino noino? --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:21, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Now I know 'ino' (= I know). My fingers got tired already QQ ~ ĐONT TALK 11:25, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::ahinonowthx --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:31, 26 March 2008 (EDT) Me long time no spam on your page. wtf? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:52, 25 March 2008 (EDT) :Wtf!? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:41, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::wtf? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:19, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::wTf? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:20, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::wTF¿ -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:24, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::¿Que? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:26, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::¿qUe? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 09:28, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::¿qUE? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:31, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Que¿¡ -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:32, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::?ƏñỠ - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] ::::::::::WHAT!? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:46, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::THE FUCK!? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:47, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::wtf wit wtf? --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:11, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::זּשғ‼ - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:18, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::ВТФ???? ха ха --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:22, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::ftwftw! wtf? fuck the world for the win! what the fuck? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 10:35, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Что за хуй у вас тут? --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:37, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::ئامظشمرڄځچڄمڴڰےێڽ imo. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:41, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::ЕЕЕБЕЕЕЙ!!!! --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:44, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Waitwutlol? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:46, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::EEEPEEEN???? :::::::::::::::WTF --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:50, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::This page lags like hell for me. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:52, 26 March 2008 (EDT) oops. Now it's worse. 25px25px25px25px25px25px25px25px25px25px25px25px25px - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:53, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :...?--/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 10:54, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::so i herd this page is over 51kb long... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:05, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::Nope it's over 53kb long. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:07, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::HA! --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:09, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::55kb! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:12, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Probs 56 now. But my statement is still true since 53 > 51. damn edit conflicts... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:13, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::ЕЕЕБАААЙ --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:14, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Stupid edit conflict! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:15, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::NO U! --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:16, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yes u! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:18, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::NO U! --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:20, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Yes U! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:26, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::NO U! --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:31, 26 March 2008 (EDT) Archive Naow, kthxbai. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:33, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:35, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::oops. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:35, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::You just blew up the internets! ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:36, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::ONOZ! --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:40, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Godliest needs archive naow. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:41, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, but there are no Internets anymoar, I blew tham up. --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:44, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::oYa. It's only us 2 left on the internets.... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:44, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::ORLY!? 84.84.179.39 11:48, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::That was me. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:49, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::H$X! HOW DID U MANAGE TO SURVIVE MY WRATH? >:O --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:50, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::wtfz why teh fuck/how teh fuckz are you heer???? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:52, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Magic! --/\/\/\ [[User:Super Igor|'Игорь']] 11:54, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I AM THE FUCK HERE, DEAL WITH IT ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:06, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::so u hax'd teh internets liek meh... ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 12:26, 26 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::I am a hax. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:28, 26 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::liek meh 2. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 12:47, 26 March 2008 (EDT)